theadventuresofpussinbootsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:FiTheHorse/Random Horseback Riding Stories That Are Irrelevant T This Wiki, Part 2!!
Part 2 of random horse stories. If you haven’t read Part 1, I highly suggest that, as some things that occurred in those stories will pop up in this one. * NOTE- The problems in these stories aren’t to blame or embarrass anyone, they are just weird stories that have happened to me. Thank you. 3.). So, my sister and I (I’m mentioning my sis because she’s important in this one. She fell on the trampoline and hurt her arm, that is the important part.) stroll into the barn and find that our names are not on the board. There were two trainers that day- my favorite, who we’ll call Seraphina, was teaching a lesson. The other- we’ll call her Melanie- I had never met. Seraphina comes out to help us find our horses. She decided to pair us off the bat, as we had no set pairings. OK, so the riders was a young girl I had never seen before (we’ll call her Emma), my family friend who we’ll call Helena, my sister, who we’ll call Victoria, and I. Emma got a lazy horse we’ll call Azul, Helena got my go to horse called (fake name) Richie, Victoria got Lilliana, which left me. Seraphina tells me that I’m on Carla. However, my sister ended up not riding because of her arm, I was left with Lilliana. Unfortunately, Lilliana was feeling cranky (not her fault), and wouldn’t listen to me. Melanie was instructing, and she gave me confusing directions. I was frustrated, and so was Lilliana. I started crying, and Helena called me out on it. They were nice, and Lilliana was actually harder than she seemed(she was also fairly skittish on the ground, too.). This happened again the next time on Richie, and then Melanie said, “So, are you the girl who was always crying at my lessons?” I knew she was joking, but I still felt like a loser. 4.). OK, so, I wake up one Saturday (the lesson following Disasters #s 1 and 2, the following lesson.) and I was EXCITED!! I was in the advanced lesson!! “OK,” I said to myself, “you looked like a total idiot twice, but today’s a new day!!” We go to the barn and I rush in to the infamous whiteboard. NOOO!! Azul. And Victoria got Snickers. I tried to talk to my mom, but you can’t really talk if you’re holding back tears. Don’t get me wrong, I LOVE all of the horses, but some horses are harder than others. I’m not hard to frustrate, so Azul, Snickers, and Lilliana are capable of driving me crazy. My mom told me to “advocate for myself,” so I decided to give it a shot. An experienced girl in the barn brought it up The the trainer/ manager and asked her if I could be switched. It worked!! She said I could switch to Lilliana or Carla. YES! I picked Carla, and the girl helped me put Carla in the crossties. She was so sweet!! I finally took her out, where I met my trainer. “Have you ever ridden Carla before?” “I haven’t.” “She has very sensitive sides, so all you need to do to get her moving is squeeze.” I actually didn’t know that was possible, but I was a very happy person. I soon realized this actually meant that you actually didn’t have to kick the horse every time to ask her to move forward. Her trot was so floaty and smooth!! Even her walk was super smooth!! I think Carla liked me, too. Collectively, I think that we worked pretty well together. However, I had cramps from exercising or some other thing, I wasn’t wearing a breathing shirt, and it was HOT that day(I thought it made me look professional, exercise riders wear them and I liked the way they looked.). I remember my vision blurring out into blackness. My hearing started ringing. This went on for about little while. I felt violently sick. I leaned forward, but then, I knew I had to get off. It took me a few seconds to compose what I’d say and get the words out. I told our instructor, and I got off and sat down. The sweetest part of this story was when I felt so sick and was sitting on an unused jump, Carla knew. She rubbed her head next to mine and put her body close to me. I felt my affection for Carla surge. It was on and off for about five minutes from me feeling okay to bad. I kept stroking Carla’s face, and it was calming to me. At one point, her head was on my shoulder and I got the impression of a hug(Reason #4,464,222,854 that animals are the BEST.). Eventually, there was only about 10 minutes left of the lesson. My instructor asked if I’d be getting back on. At first, I was desperate to get back on. What if my instructor thought I was too inexperienced and too easily quitting for Carla?? A fierce, burning desire welled up inside me- to prove myself on Carla. But, I realized I wasn’t thinking about Carla. I knew if I overdid it now, I’d probably pass out. If I fell, Carla could be blamed. She could spook or injure herself. I was so sweaty now, I probably couldn’t grip if I fell. I wasn’t really in any safe physical state to be riding. I decided to stay off. As soon as I stood up, I almost fell over. I didn’t think I could handle anything like carrying the saddle back to the tack room, but I had to at least try. Halfway there, another experienced girl offered to put away and untack Carla. I decided to let her do it. She told me not to worry, and that it was no trouble, but I still felt immensely guilty for leaving Carla. It was my responsibility to untack her. I felt better after a little while, and I will definitely be requesting Carla again, I love riding her and I love her personality. Thank you for reading!! Have a great day!! Category:Blog posts